


Love is Stored in the Cat [Podfic]

by Mousek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek
Summary: One night before patrol, Adrien decides he wants to try out one of his other enhanced forms. Unfortunately for him, Plagg isn't interested, and Adrien ends up learning the hard way what effect the enchanted cheese has on humans.Cover art thanks to the wonderful peasina!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Love is Stored in the Cat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is Stored in the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786316) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



  


[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vceh87b4fag4lvk/Love%20is%20Stored%20in%20the%20Cat.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Sound effects used in this work include:  
> Meow 1, purr: by skymary, https://freesound.org/people/skymary/sounds/412016/  
> Meow 2: by InspectorJ, https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/415209/  
> Meow 3: by skymary, https://freesound.org/people/skymary/sounds/412017/  
> Meow 4: by breviceps, https://freesound.org/people/Breviceps/sounds/448084/  
> Meow 5: by theshaggyfreak, https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/sounds/274990/  
> Meow 6: by the counter-gamer  
> Hiss: by zabuhailo


End file.
